


Mama Said

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami accidentally swaps phones at the party and makes an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Said

Taiga groaned softly when he felt his phone vibrate and blindly reached to his night stand, trying to locate it. He peeked from under the covers, squinting at the screen and groaned again when he saw the caller was his mom. He grunted into the receiver, letting her know he was listening.

“Are you coming down for breakfast?”

Kagami frowned, confused. “What? No. You’re in America…”

“What are you talking about?” asked the woman, chuckling lightly. “How much did you have to drink last night? Your voice sounds awful, Tetsuya! It  _is_  you, right? You haven’t  brought a boy home, did you? You know how I feel about that! Saturday is Pajama Day, I need to be notified in advance! Tetsuya?!”

Kagami couldn’t help but snort in amusement, despite his initial confusion. “Sorry, my name is Taiga… And, as far as I can tell, I’m in my own bed. Alone. I must’ve taken your son’s phone by accident. Sorry.”

“Oh God, what an embarrassing situation!” cooed the woman, immediately changing her manner of speech. “I’m so sorry to wake you, Taiga-kun! And for speaking like that… Oh, you must think me such a crude person now…”

“It’s fine,” said Kagami, grinning. “Trust me, I’d rather have you calling over my mother any day. I mean. Ma’am. Uh.”

The woman on the other side of the line let out a light and pleasant laugh that made Taiga think of chirping birds for some reason. His mom was a very serious woman who rarely laughed, especially not at Taiga’s poorly developed social skills – it was a nice change not to persecuted for blunders like that. He sighed heavily in relief and apologized awkwardly for his state.

“Oh, it’s absolutely fine, darling! I’m assuming you were at the same party as my Tetsuya, so I should expect you to be at least slightly hung over. You kids these days know nothing about drinking responsibly. I can’t recall ever experiencing a hangover, and there is a method to that. But does my son listen to me? Does he heed my advice? No. Ungrateful, is what he is.”

Kagami let out a full-belly laugh at that, surprised by how easy this stranger was to talk to. The last person he expected to have a nice conversation on a Saturday morning after a wild party was a strange woman twice his age, but here he was, unable to simply hang up on her and go back to sleep. His own head was, admittedly, pounding slightly and he tossed and turned for a moment, trying to find a more comfortable position, while the woman kept chattering on about the consequences of mixing certain alcoholic drinks.

“Uh,” grunted Kagami awkwardly, not sure how to interrupt her. “No offence, ma’am, but do you have something for the morning  _after?”_

The woman positively giggled. “Oh, Taiga-kun, you’re all a mother could ask for! Of course I have the perfect thing for you~! I’m gonna need you to get up and go to the kitchen, though, can you do that?”

Taiga whimpered, rubbing his eyes, but grunted in affirmation, and slowly dragged himself out of bed. The woman talked him through the process, telling him what ingredients to look for and how to prepare the cocktail, and before Kagami knew he was drinking the most disgusting things he’d ever tasted.

“How is it?” teased the woman.

“Disgusting,” choked out Taiga, wiping his mouth. “I love it. Thanks.”

“Excellent!” she exclaimed with a laugh, before dropping her voice conspiratorially. “So… some party, huh?”

Kagami laughed too, suspecting she wanted to get the information out of him in advance in order to torment her son later. Taiga knew nothing about the guy but even he had enough sympathy in him to flat out refuse even after she offered him her name in exchange (Kuroko) – it didn’t seem fair, anyway.

Come on,” she whined petulantly. “You know you want to tell me~”

Kagami did, strangely, at least about his own experience of the party. Just because he was hung over didn’t mean he had no recollection of the events from last night. He remembered vividly, and the embarrassment was overwhelming when he allowed himself to dwell on it. He didn’t think he could deal with it without sharing and, oddly, he felt it would be easier to talk to a stranger than to a friend; not that Taiga suffered from an excess of those.

He swallowed thickly and agreed, but the woman’s delighted squeal didn’t do much to quell the sudden dread coiling in the pit Taiga’s stomach. The problem was that he made out with someone. It wasn’t something he did, ever, so his mortification was rather appropriate, considering he didn’t even know his name. He’s seen the guy around on a few occasions but something like that had never been enough to warrant a drunken, albeit  _insanely_ hot, kissing session.

Kagami wasn’t this kind of person, as simple as that. He liked to court them, get to know them, like them more than just desire them. Before learning the taste of his mouth (vanilla, strongly palatable, even under the alcohol), Kagami knew exactly two things about the guy he had made out with: the first was that he worked in the university library, and the second that he had the biggest, most confusingly empty eyes Taiga had ever looked into. 

They were probably the reason why Kagami gave in to intoxication and basic instinct. There was simply no other rational explanation, because Taiga wasn’t someone who did things like that. They had spoken for half an hour, maybe, an hour at best, before they had fallen onto the couch with best intentions to suck each other faces off. It was hot, and raw, and beyond amazing, and he would probably give anything to experience it again once his lips finally stopped tingling.

But as thrilling as it was, it was also terrifyingly out of character for him. What was even worse was that this insane act was bound to have serious consequences for Kagami’s emotional and mental well-being. What if they happened to run into each other on the university? What if they met on another party? What if Kagami had to go to the library and remembered the way this boy’s surprisingly strong thighs felt under his hands, around his waist?

Mrs. Kuroko suddenly laughed into Taiga’s ear, making him realize there actually was someone on the other side listening to his pathetic whining. He exhaled shakily immediately regretting talking to that woman, who must have started thinking he was completely insane by now.

“Ah, youth…” she sighed dreamily. “I’m so jealous… Tell me more! Is it like the fairy tales? Is it love at first kiss? Are you going to do something about it, Taiga-kun?”

Kagami spluttered indignantly, almost dropping the phone. “Are you crazy?! Uh- Ma’am? Are you crazy, ma’am?! I can never look him in the eye now! I will have to ask someone to check out books for me for the next two years!”

“Oh come on!,” said Mrs. Kuroko clicking her tongue, and Taiga didn’t know what she looked like but he could almost see her rolling her eyes. “What kind of a man are you?! You need to swoop in and take what you want! Isn’t it how they do it in America? And don’t try lying to me, you want that boy! I could hear in your voice~”

Taiga blushed, unable to deny, and decided to change the subject. “W-what does America have to do with anything?!”

“Didn’t you say your mom is in the States? Isn’t it where you’re originally from? I’m very perceptive, I’ll have you know – runs in the family.”

Kagami chuckled wryly. “Yeah, you got me. I was your all-American boy back in the day. I even surfed.”

Mrs. Kuroko let out another dreamy sigh and begged Taiga to tell her all about his life in America. He complied, relieved to be let off the hook for the time being. He honestly enjoyed talking about his childhood in the States but not many people cared to listen. Most of his friends preferred living in the now, which was also something Kagami appreciated, but he sometimes liked giving in to nostalgia – after all, his past experiences were a big part of who he was now.

Taiga had no idea how it happened, but he spent nearly two hours talking with his new friend. She turned out to be a brilliant conversationalist – she listened intently, laughed in all the right places, and asked all the right questions to keep the conversation going. Before he knew it, with virtually no reservations, Kagami told her all about his parents, and how they were always so busy that he had to find himself another family on a basketball court. It was… liberating.

“You seem to me like an incredibly smart boy, Taiga-kun,” she said fondly.

Kagami snorted. “I barely pass my exams… If I wasn’t on the team, no one would keep me here…”

“You know what I mean. You seem to know what really matters in life, and you’re still so young. That’s admirable. Too bad you had to learn it the hard way…”

Taiga flushed, momentarily overwhelmed with emotion. He wasn’t used to his elders being proud of him – not for what he did on the court, but for how he lived outside of it – and it was an unfamiliar, weirdly flattering feeling. He swallowed thickly around the uncomfortable lump in his throat and blinked rapidly, trying to find words. He was saved by a sudden, but very timely barking that made him flinch involuntarily and caused Mrs. Kuroko to yelp in surprise.

“Oh, Nigou, I forgot about you! I didn’t wake Tetsuya and no one took you out for a walk! It’s all your fault, Taiga-kun!”

“Don’t put the blame on me, ma’am…” asked Kagami, cringing. “At least not out loud… Dogs can be vengeful…”

The woman was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. “I can’t believe it! Are you afraid of puppies?!”

“It’s not that I hate them, I just don’t trust them,” explained Taiga defensively. “One bit me on the ass when I was a kid…”

Mrs. Kuroko kept laughing hysterically, simultaneously trying to apologize for her reaction until she started hiccupping and Taiga couldn’t help but join her in her laughter. When they both calmed enough, the woman managed to wheeze out a proper apology both for laughing and for being forced to end their conversation.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I need to take care of our dog. You know, Taiga-kun, it’s a pity. Your attitude towards dogs, I mean. I firmly believe you are missing out because of that awkward start. As it happens with many, many things in life.”

Kagami sighed in defeat. Even he wasn’t so stupid as to miss the hidden meaning behind her words. She was trying to tell him not to give up on the boy from the party just because they started differently than what Taiga might have wanted for them. She was probably right too, being older and wiser and all, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit it.

“We should exchange addresses in order to send the phones back to their rightful owners,” she added, only a bit sadly.

Kagami nodded stiffly. “That’s a good idea. Thanks for, uh… helping me with the hangover, I guess.”

“Thank you for a lovely morning, Taiga-kun,” she said and Taiga could hear a smile in her voice. “You’re such a gentleman to keep an old woman company on a Saturday morning. Truly.”

Taiga felt himself blush in embarrassment again so he mumbled something unintelligible which made her laugh in that carefree way that he was starting to get fond of. They exchanged the addresses and discovered with great shock that they lived within a walking distance from each other. Kagami couldn’t decide if it was another incredibly awkward situation or an actual (if ironic) godsend but, after a moment’s consideration, he decided to believe it was the latter.

He went over Mrs. Kuroko’s house as soon as he got dressed and even didn’t scream when Nigou jumped onto him in excitement, as a form of greeting. The woman in the doorway looked younger than she let on to be, and beautiful even in Kagami’s eyes. Irrationally, she reminded him of someone he couldn’t exactly remember at the moment. She invited him in enthusiastically, smiling brightly in a way that automatically made Kagami return the grin.

She whistled, ogling him appreciatively. “I change my mind, forget that boy! I want you as my son-in-law~”

Taiga choked out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before suddenly looking up on reflex – he didn’t hear any footsteps but he instinctively knew someone was there. Kagami felt his eyes widened in horror as his eyes fell upon the aforementioned boy. He gaped wordlessly while Mrs. Kuroko’s son (apparently) mirrored Taiga’s stupid expression, frozen at the bottom of the stairs for a long moment. Suddenly, without warning, he turned around and fled, the tips of his ears pink.

Mrs. Kuroko turned around at the suspicious sound and looked at Taiga in confusion when she couldn’t understand what he was staring at. Kagami blinked at her, praying his face wasn’t as red as it felt – he clearly had some explaining to do, judging by the recent development. It was probably going to be slightly difficult with Mrs. Kuroko inviting him inside for a cup of tea, completely oblivious to the fact that Taiga had acted on his vile intentions to defile her only son the previous night.

He flinched when Nigou barked inconspicuously, bringing his owner’s attention back to Kagami’s utterly mortified person. She smiled encouragingly, seemingly only slightly concerned, and unceremoniously led Taiga into the kitchen. Kagami was suddenly seated at the table, staring dumbly at the innocent, unsuspecting Mrs. Kuroko while she started at him expectantly, probably wanting to talk more like they did before over the phone.

Taiga swallowed. “Uh.”


End file.
